Multi-layer laminates of constituent material (e.g., Carbon Fiber Reinforced Polymer (CFRP)) may be formed into any of a variety of shapes for curing into a composite part. To facilitate the fabrication of composite parts, a robot such as an AFP machine may be utilized. For example, an AFP machine may lay up one or more layers of tows of constituent material that form a laminate which is then cured.
The operations of an AFP machine may be directed by a Numerical Control (NC) program that dictates movements of the AFP machine as tow layup continues. An AFP machine may dispense multiple tows at once onto a laminate in a single course (e.g., a single “run” across a laminate), and an AFP machine may initiate or terminate individual tows within a course in response to instructions from the NC program.
To ensure that tows being placed by an AFP machine properly adhere to the underlying laminate, a heater at the AFP machine heats the laminate. Heating the laminate ensures that the tows will properly adhere to the laminate at a desired level of tack. However, designers of composite parts continue to seek out systems and devices that enhance the heating process and reduce the potential for overheating and/or underheating of the laminate.